A Twist to the James and Lilly Story
by Jaina Padme Solo
Summary: What if it was the 1800's James a pirate and Lilly the mayor's daughter? James captures Lilly? What happens? Please R and R? Constructive Criticism only.  T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly Evans was sitting at her father's desk in the study when she first heard the noise. She quickly stood up and moved slowly because of her long dress into the hallway. There she saw three men robbing her house. Curse the 1800's and their clothing she ripped off the bottom of her dress revealing a very short skirt with leggings and two swords tied to her lower legs. She on sheathed the swords and yelled to the men:

"Stop what you are doing thieves leave my father's belongings alone!"

With that she slid down the banister onto the hallway carpet. However, before she could lunge at the first man two arms rapped themselves around her waist and one hand covered her mouth with a gag. In a few seconds the knockout formula on the gag knocked Lilly out.

The rest of the men quickly finished looting the house while the fourth carried Lilly outside and into the carriage. When the rest of the house was looted and all four men were in the house they pulled off their masks.

"Definitely a good loot today Prongs," said one of the men on the left side of the carriage.

"Yup Padfoot." Said the man (Prongs) on the right side of the carriage with Lilly Evans head lying on his lap. He had messy black hair and hazel eyes, and glasses. Suddenly Lilly started to stir. Prongs slipped a blind fold over her eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked trying to untie the bonds on her hands while sitting up. Prongs wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards her.

"Lilly flower you are with us the marauders and as long as you listen to us we will have no problems." Prongs said. Hearing that they were the notorious marauders Lilly struggled even more. Eventually she gave up trying to remove herself from Prongs arms and he slid her onto his lap.

"Let me go why would I listen to a bunch of pirates like you?" Lilly said, trying to sound braver than she really felt at the moment. Suddenly the carriage stopped and Prongs opened the door and pulled Lilly out. Prongs pulled off her blind fold.

Lilly looked at her captors. They really were the high time pirates. Lilly saw that they were pushing her onto their ship.

"What do you want with me?" She sobbed. The leader, who she new to be Prongs/ James Potter from the newspapers, pushed her into one of the sleeping cabins on the ship, sat her on the bed.

"Love all I want you to do is to go to sleep."James said. With that James turned around stepped out of the room shut and locked the door and Lilly could not help but find herself closing her eyes and going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lilly awoke to say she was shocked when she remembered what had happened and why she felt like she was on a rocking toy. She groaned and stood up swaying slightly from the rocking of the boat. All of a sudden the door knob started to turn and Lilly quietly but quickly got in the bed and pretended to sleep. Lilly heard someone pad softly over to her bed. They shook her shoulder.

"Miss. Evans, I know you are awake there is no point pretending." A voice whispered in her ear. Lilly sat up quickly to find James Potter sitting in a chair right next to her. He laughed at the shock that was obviously on her face.

"Don't you know to knock first pirate." Lilly sneered.

"I do but since you happen to be on my ship and in my room I do not see the reason to knock." James said. Lilly gasped.

"Your bed you don't sleep in a hammock?"

"Not everything you read about pirates is true and a captain never sleeps in a hammock. Now why don't you tell me what a young lady like you was doing with a couple of swords that are for men like me."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I am the captain of this ship and I can make you do things that you would hate."

"Oh really, well I still won't say what I was doing with the swords."

"Alright your loss of freedom." With that James took out a piece of paper and a quill. He put it down on the bedside table and pulled out to Lilly's horror a wand. James pointed the wand towards Lilly and muttered: "Imperious."

Lilly suddenly lost control of what she did and said. James had complete control over her. She tried to fight the curse but it was impossible.

"Which hand is your writing hand?" James asked her.

"My right hand." Lilly responded without a choice.

"Sign your full name at the bottom of the page at the x."

Without wanting to or reading the paper. Lilly found herself signing the paper. As soon as she had signed the paper the curse lifted.

"What did you make me sign?" Lilly demanded as James put the paper back in his back pocket.

"Oh just a paper that sells yourself to me. So in other words you're my slave and have to do whatever I say."

"You evil, foul, loathsome, cockroach!" Lilly screamed as James left the room and locked the door behind him. It was only then Lilly saw the food he left and started to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Lily woke up at the crack of dawn, she spent exactly one hour searching around the room for something to use as a weapon and/or to use something to help her escape. Suddenly when the hour was up, not that Lily knew, James walked in to the room. He glanced at Lily who was reading a book on the floor and had not heard him come in.

"Settling in well?" James asked startling Lily. She turned around and chucked the book she had previously reading at him.

"What do you want?" Lily snarled at him. First he made her sign that bloody contract and now he was coming to bother her. Why couldn't he leave her alone?

"Simply to tell you what you will be doing today." James said catching the book in his hand so quickly that had Lily blinked she might have missed the hand go up from where it rested in his sword handle.

"You play quiditch?" Lily asked suddenly just because she'd see some of the players move that fast on their brooms when they were trying to catch the quaffle (sp?) or reaching out to snatch the snitch before the other team.

"I do I play seeker." (Other stories that say he played chaser are wrong if he does not say what position he plays in the book I believe it is in the first movie.)James said. "Anyway , you will cook all three meals today so you will go down to the kitchen first, when you finish cooking just put the food on trays and stack 30 plates next to the food on the kitchen table. Than clean up the kitchen, have a break until 11:30 make lunch, put the dishes and food on the table like you did for breakfast, than clean up. Then take a break until 8 at night you will make dinner and put the dishes and food on a cart that will be outside the kitchen. You will do this every day unless I say so."

"Alright where is the kitchen?" Lily asked standing up for the floor.

"Who said I was done?" James said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not done with you yet you can go down to the kitchen an hour late." James said as he closed the door. Lily backed away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Not bad Miss. Evans." James said as he pulled his shirt on back over his head. "Now just go into the kitchen and get started. The kitchen is just two doors down on your right." And with that James left the room. Lily finally realized what had just happened and she broke down crying. Her father would have been so disappointed in her. Lily grabbed her clothes, put them on, dried her tears and went into the kitchen.

Lily grabbed a giant barrel of oatmeal and pulled it over to the kitchen stove. She saw that in the ice box there were the special berries from her father's garden, which brought on more tears. She grabbed the berries and dumped them in the oatmeal mixture after it was done. She put the pot of oatmeal and fruit on the table with the bowls and spoons that would be needed. She found filtrated water and put that on the table with glasses. Lily looked around cleaned up then went back to her room.

Lily picked up a new book from the shelf in the room. It was about pirates by pirates. She started reading. It turned out the pirates were not as bad as everyone thought. They did plunder and steal but could be gentlemen when they wanted, and most were from respectable families. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Lily walked across the room and opened the door. There stood one Captain James bloody Potter.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily sneered. James pushed his way into the room.

"I just had to tell- well really command you to do." James said.

"Oh really what would that be?" Lily asked trying to sound annoyed with him.

"We have a new serving girl aboard this ship, her father sold her to us; and now she will do your job. James said.

"How is that you demanding something from me?" Lily asked.

"You are to be my personal maid, you will live in a room right next to mine and will cook my meals only and clean my room only." James said.

"Fine!" Lily shouted. James grabbed Lily's clothing and the book she was reading and showed her to her new room. It was bigger than her old one with more book shelves and closet space.

"Welcome to your room my room is the door on the right and the bathroom is the door on the left. I will leave you to yourself for a while." James said as he left. Lily sat down on her new bed and cried for everything that had happened and what she missed from her house.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lily? Follow me please." James said coming into her room. For the past month (sorry for the time skip) Lily had ben working for James. He turned out not to be so bad after all. I was about to follow him out the door when I rushed to the bathroom.

"Lily?" James asked rushing into the bathroom. Lily was emptying her guts out into the toilet. (I know they did not have those yet, just pretend). James rushed over and held her hair out of her face.

"Lily? What's wrong?" James asked. James had been trying to get Lily to go out with him for the entire month that she had been on the ship. Lily pretended not to care but in truth she was only playing hard to get.

"Nothing I'm okay. Potter, really." Lily said before throwing up again.

"No you're not I' going to get Remus." James said exiting the room. He returned a few minutes later with Remus behind him. Lily was sitting on her bed reading.

"Lily, what seems to be the problem?" Remus said coming over to the bed.

"Nothing all I did was throw up, maybe it's a delayed sea sickness." Lily said.

"I don't think so, Lily when is the last time you had your period?" Remus asked.

"The beginning of last month and now it's the end of this month and oh n! I've never been late it my life." Lily said.

"Lily," James whispered, "Last month… you and I…" Lily also came to a realization.

"Well I'll leave you to break the news to her Prongs." Remus said hurrying out of the room.

"POTTER THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT-! Wait what news?" Lily said.

"Well first of all you enjoyed sleeping with me until you realized what was happening. And second of all, pirate law states that any woman pregnant by a pirate must marry said pirate." James said.

"WHAT! Well than I have something to tell you." Lily admitted sighing in defeat. She should come out with the fact that she actually loved him. She was pregnant with his child. (Any of you who thinks the love happened to soon remember there was a month's skip in time.)

"What?" James said.

"I've always loved you I was just playing hard to get." Lily said. James picked her up and twirled her around.

"You've always loved me!" James exclaimed.

"Yes and if you don't put me down I might just throw up all over you." And in a second she was back on the bed.

"Oh I have to go make your meal." Lily said standing up.

"Oh no you don't you are relieved of your duties, someone will do them for you." James said.

"Then what am I going to do?" Lily asked. She would be so bored not doing anything.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Teach me how to be a pirate?"

"No way Lily," Lily gave James her puppy dog face- "fine." Lily jumped up out of the bed and hugged James.

"First we have to go find your swords again since you are already wearing the dress you came in." It was true. Lily had received other clothes to wear, but today she was wearing the leggings and short dress she came in. Lily and James exited the room and went down the stairs into the armory. Lily saw her two swords resting on a hook. She grabbed them and 9nspected them. They were in perfect condition.

"Well what am I supposed to do now?"

"Well let's see how good you are." James unsheathed his own sword from his scabbard and grabbed another sword from the wall.

They started fighting. James was surprised that Lily could actually fight really well. He had started by going easy on her but a few minutes in he stopped going easy. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. Both looked up from their fight to see the three other Marauders standing in the doorway.

"Looks like you to are having fun." Sirius said smirking from the doorway. Lily chucked a spare scabbard at him.

"Ooh, temper." Sirius said catching the scabbard.

"What do you want Padfoot?" James asked putting down the swords.

"To tell you that there is a giant war raging against Voldemort on your deck right now." Sirius said.

"Voldemort he's on this boat?" Lily gasped the most feared wizard pirate ever to sail the seas.

"What does he want with us?" James asked.

"Lily." Remus said.

"Why me?" Lily asked. "First I get kidnapped by pirates, then I get pregnant by one, then I have to marry said one. And now another one wants me. What does my life want me to see that deals with pirates?"

"Love you stay below deck and we'll get this sorted out." James said kissing Lily before picking up his jacket from the floor along with his gun and wand.

"You better be alive when this is over!" Lily called as they all left her in the training room.

"Five minutes later Lily saw Peter come into the room followed by… VOLDEMORT!

"Peter what's going on?" Lily asked.

"Sorry Lily I really am." Peter said as Voldemort stunned her. Lily fell to the ground and Voldemort picked her up, went up stairs and jumped ship before anybody noticed.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note:

Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.

Please vote on my new poll what story do you want updated first?


	7. Chapter 7

When Lily awoke she was in a room with silver and green sheets with snakes on the walls. Lily recognized this as a Slytherin style room from her time in Hogwarts. Although she was there until 5th year when she started home schooling instead. Suddenly the door opened and no one other than Voldemort walked in.

"Ah Miss. Evans. How are you?" Voldemort asked.

"How do you think? I've been kidnapped." Lily said.

"You should be honored. You'll carry my heir." Voldemort said. Lily immediately froze. She'd been raped once granted that led to her actually loving the rapper but this was completely different. This was Voldemort.

"Why should I be happy? You kidnapped me and took me from the only ne I loved." Lily said. Voldemort leaned down and she scooted back from him only to bump into a wall. He ripped off her clothes and raped her he was about to knock her unconscious, but at that moment the doors burst opened and James and the Marauders bust in.

"James, Peter is the spy!" Lily cried. James nodded and pushed Voldemort aside.

"You can't defeat me Potter." Voldemort said. James held up a diary, a locket, a diadem, a headless snake, and a cup all destroyed.

"We destroyed your horcruxes. Avada Kedavra!" James yelled. In one flash of green light Voldemort was dead. The Marauders turned towards Peter.

"My friends." Peter said advancing only to find three swords at his throat.

"You betrayed us Peter and for that you are going to the brig to wait until you receive your trial in front of the pirate court." James said. Two other pirates from James' ship came and took Peter away.

"James, I'm so sorry." Lily said. James held her in his arms and dressed her in a robe from the closet.

"Don't be sorry it's not your fault. Remus check her over." James said.

"Lily there is a slight chance that because Voldemort raped you may become pregnant with his child and the child inside you may have a twin." Remus said.

"Well I think that's enough excitement for one day." James said. He carried Lily up the stairs and across the deck and brought her back to his ship and lay down next to her on his bed. Even if Lily did become pregnant with Voldemort's child James would raise it as his own and as a child of the light side.

**No one did my poll so I'm posting this chapter any way. But the poll is still on for the other stories. Please read my next avengers stories as well. The poll will close September 1****st**** or sometime around then. Thanks. **


	8. Chapter 8: AN again SORRY

Stop SOPA

This is a link to a petition to stop SOPA. If it passes fanfiction will be a thing of the past. We can't let that happen. This also explains a little about what SOPA is. If it doesn't work send me a PM and I will send you the link that way.

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF


	9. Chapter 9

I apologize for those who enjoy/ed by stories but because of certain rude comments or remarks that I have been getting all will be on hold or canceled until further notice. I apologize profusely to those who really enjoyed my stories and I apologize for such a long wait only to receive this message. I thank those who were kind in telling me the grammar mistakes so I can look back on my writing and fix it for future references but all stories that are posted under Star Wars and Harry Potter will be on hiatus and a possible cease of continuation until further notice.


End file.
